


Joy Ride

by pinkandyellow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Sex in a Car, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Superpower Sex, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkandyellow/pseuds/pinkandyellow
Summary: Daisy and Piper have some fun while borrowing Robbie's car.
Relationships: Agent Piper/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 31





	Joy Ride

“Are you sure Robbie is gonna be okay with you borrowing his car?” Piper asked from the passenger seat. 

“Sure, totally. He’s off doing battle in another dimension, he’s not using it.” Daisy replied, looking out over the ocean alongside the highway she was speeding down. “And as long as I don’t crash it or scratch it, he’ll never know.”

“Hey, I’m not complaining.” Piper grinned as Daisy accelerated and the engine roared even louder. “God, what a sexy car.”

Daisy smirked over at her from the driver’s seat. “Oh, this car gets you going?”

“Are you kidding? A jet black 1970 Charger? Of course it does.” Piper turned and leaned her back against the door to get a better view of Daisy. “You driving a ‘70 Charger is even better.”

Daisy glanced over to see Piper with a hand slowly sliding up her thigh, looking at Daisy with familiar intent in her eyes and biting her lip.

“No. No way, there’s no time.” Daisy said quickly. There’s no time to stop. We have to be in Seattle ASAP.”

“Who said anything about stopping?” Piper replied, now lightly rubbing her center over her pants. 

Daisy let out a laugh. “Oh, my god, really? You want to do that?”

“Yeah, why not? It's always been a bit of a fantasy. And we have many hours of driving, why not pass the time? Come on, it's been forever since we’ve had any down time, we could both use a bit of relief.”

Daisy sighed, knowing how right Piper was. They’d had so much downtime over their year in space with little to do but get each other off, but it had been a bit of a dry spell ever since. With everything happening, it had even been a while since she’d had the time or energy to take care of herself.

“What if someone sees?”

“Oh, we’ve passed maybe 5 cars this whole drive. And if they do, this beast can outrun them.”

Daisy rolled her eyes and sighed, knowing her resistance was dropping as more blood rushed between her legs. “Okay, fine. But I’m not sure how I’m supposed to help at all when I’m trying to keep us from crashing and dying.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do a thing, just sit there looking sexy and I can do the rest.”

Daisy looked over to see Piper unbuttoning her pants and scooting them down her ass, just enough for Daisy to see the dark curls of Piper’s bush emerge above the waistband of her boxers. Piper moaned as her hand dove through and into her folds. 

Almost immediately, Daisy could smell Piper’s strong arousal from across the front seat, making her wish she could pull the car over and get a taste of the juices Piper was leaking straight from the source.

As Daisy kept driving, the sounds Piper made as she fucked herself made it hard to keep her eyes on the road. She couldn’t help the warm feeling in her stomach and the wide grin on her face as she realized this was the sexiest she’d ever felt in her life, to have a beautiful woman openly masturbating to her doing nothing but driving. 

“You look like you’re enjoying this more than me.” Piper said between heavy breaths. 

Daisy smiled even wider. She could hear the wet sounds of Piper’s fingers thrusting into her hole. “Maybe it feels good to know I’m hot enough to get you that hot while still fully clothed.”

“Oh, you definitely are.” Piper said with a whine in her voice. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to see some skin.”

Piper leaned forward and used her free hand to reach over to Daisy and start undoing the buttons on the front of her shirt. Once she reached the end, she quickly pulled the two sides apart and sat back to admire the view. “Oh, fuck yes, even better Daisy.”

Daisy laughed as she felt her nipples harden from the cool breeze that blew in from the cracked windows. “Lucky for you I didn’t feel like wearing a bra on this drive.”

Piper’s fingers pumped faster inside herself, and her free hand reached up to squeeze her own breasts over her shirt. “Bless my fucking luck.” 

Only a few minutes later, Piper spoke up again, her voice needy and desperate. “Daisy. Oh fuck Daisy, I’m close.”

Daisy beamed back at her. “Then what are you waiting for?”

“Daisy.” Piper’s reply was even more urgent than before, and Daisy realized what she was asking. 

“Oh. You want me to do the thing?”

“Please,” was all Piper could manage, sweat dripping down her forehead, her body trembling in anticipation of her climax.

“Okay.” Daisy took her right hand off the wheel and extended it over to Piper’s open legs, and used her delicate control over her Quake powers to send just the right level of vibrations directly between Piper’s legs. 

“FUC-” Piper yelled, the rest of her words catching in her throat as she came hard, her whole body convulsing in the passenger seat. 

Daisy slowed the vibrations gradually, and finally stopped when Piper stilled her fingers and went limp, chest heaving as she caught her breath. 

“Fuck, I missed that.” Piper smiled at Daisy, her cheeks still beet red.

“Happy to oblige.” Daisy felt a rush of pride at how satisfied Piper looked, as she usually did after making a girl cum like that. “Hope you’ve got a plan to reciprocate though, watching you get off to me was fucking hot.”

Piper glanced down at the bulge in Daisy’s jeans and smirked. “Of course, that’s the whole fun of it.” She pulled her own pants back into place and leaned over to begin undoing Daisy’s. 

Daisy picked her ass up from the seat enough for Piper to pull her jeans and panties down to her thighs, and sighed in relief as Piper gripped her freed cock and began stroking her length. Piper reached her other hand over to pull Daisy’s balls and sack from their awkward place between her thighs. 

Piper took a minute to scope out the best position, then adjusted herself so she was laying across the front seat with her head in Daisy’s lap.

“Ooooooh shit, we’re really doing this.” Daisy said as she realized what Piper was doing, and then, “Fuuuuck Piper.” as she felt Piper begin licking the head of her cock. 

Daisy forced herself to breathe and focus on driving as Piper sucked her off. Luckily, the road was simple and mostly open, with few others ever coming close to them. Also lucky was that Daisy had never met anyone with as skilled a mouth as Piper, and their year of space hookups meant she knew exactly how to work Daisy’s dick for a very long time. 

As she continued driving with Piper’s head in her lap, Daisy looked out over the ocean, seeing a beautiful orange and pink sunset on the horizon. For the first time in a while, Daisy allowed herself to relax and fully enjoy herself, with no one trying to kill her or destroy the world for now, nothing but a beautiful view and an open road ahead of her. She dropped one hand from the wheel to Piper’s head, and softy ran her fingers through her hair in gratitude while she bobbed up and down on her dick. In response, Daisy felt Piper snake a hand up to her exposed chest and begin massaging her soft breasts. Daisy let out a long sigh, resting her head back on the headrest and savoring every perfect second as the car continued to speed along the road. 

A long while later, Daisy finally felt herself unable to hold back any longer. “Shit, Piper, I’m gonna-fuck.” 

Piper interrupted Daisy by latching onto the head and sucking hard while pumping the rest of her length, and Daisy immediately fell over the edge. 

Every muscle in Daisy’s body tensed as she experienced one of the most intense orgasms she could remember. It took everything in her power to keep her hands steady on the wheel, and her leg still on the pedal to keep them from crashing.

Piper hungrily swallowed every drop of Daisy’s load as it shot into her mouth, both for her own enjoyment of Daisy’s flavor and for fear of the wrath of hell if she let any drip onto the seats.

Piper kept Daisy in her mouth until she had softened, finally letting her dick fall from her lips and took a moment to rest her cheek on Daisy’s thigh. She looked up to see Daisy’s bare chest rising with deep, slow breaths as Daisy recovered. 

Daisy looked down at Piper with admiration. “Fucking hell, Piper. That was insane.”

Piper slowly picked herself up from the twisted position she was in and returned to her seat, stretching her cramped muscles. “That was...uncomfortable, but so worth it.” Piper said, licking her lips for a last taste of Daisy. “How fucking long was that?”

Daisy looked at the dash and laughed. “Hoooly fuck, I think my dick was in your mouth for a whole seventy five miles.”

Piper sank down in the passenger seat to rest, and looked back to Daisy, the last light of the sunset glowing out the window, and replied with a smirk, “Shit, if we ever find an excuse to make this drive again, I wanna try again and go for a full hundred.”

Daisy shrugged back with a wide grin. “We’re gonna have to get this car back to LA eventually.”


End file.
